1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game input device and game apparatus and particularly to such a game input device and game apparatus which can simultaneously be played by a plurality of players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In arcade games and others, a player manipulates a controller to control the position, direction and the like of a character within a game space. For example, a driving game includes a steering wheel which is manipulated by a player to control a motor car. A dogfight game includes levers and others to control a fighter.
When such a controller is used, however, the player has to make a difficult apprehension of its own objective position. The player must get the feel of the game until he or she grasps the control sensation of that game. Therefore, a beginner cannot simply and easily enjoy the game.
When game characters controlled by the respective players collide against one another within a game space of a multi-player game, it is required that the controller manipulated by each of the players has a special shock generator or the like for actually causing the player to sense that collision. Such shock generators make the game system expensive.